


Dragontails

by kungfunurse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Xeno-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfunurse/pseuds/kungfunurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has been turned into a dragon. Bruce is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragontails

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original sex scene in my story [In Flight as In Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/343287) but due to some very wise beta advice, I decided it didn't belong in that story. HOWEVER, I loved it so much that I decided to post it as a deleted scene. Hopefully there are those out there who'll like it, too. If so, please hit the kudos button to let me know!

Bruce woke at a huge thunderclap, loud enough to be right on top of them.   
  
"It's fine," Clark said, his huge head tucked under his wing with Bruce. He slid open an eye, then nudged closer to Bruce.   
  
"Thought it was a gun," Bruce mumbled, his mouth moving before checking in with his brain. Shadow memories of an alleyway, a dangerous man, blood, and being left horribly alone flitted through him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Clark offered, and Bruce could kick himself for being so transparent. He rubbed at his face, angry, and sat up. He leaned his naked back against Clark's side, and took stock.  
  
It was still the middle of an absurdly long night. The diurnal cycles, here, were frustratingly slow. The rain poured down beyond the shelter of Clark's body, loud enough to drown out the sounds from the camp. Within, Bruce was dry and warm, thanks to Clark.  
  
And, he discovered, deeply, hungrily aroused. Also thanks to Clark. He thumped his head back and took a deep breath to calm himself. Rather than help, the rain made Clark's spicy, musky scent dark, and thick, and Bruce felt like he was breathing pure sex. He took another breath, and felt the hunger flare hotter in his belly. God.  
  
"You can do something about that, you know." Clark's voice was like velvet in his mind. Bruce strangled a groan and scratched his fingernails down his thigh.  
  
"I am not going to masturbate with an entire army just over that hill." His dick surged at the thought. Traitor.  
  
"Even if you don't want to touch yourself where everyone can hear," Clark said, pausing significantly at the jolt to Bruce's cock, "it's raining so hard, no one would ever know."  
  
Clark's scent was thick and heavy at the back of his throat. Bruce tried to resist, but his aching cock was already pushing up against his pants, leaking hot little drips against his belly.  
  
He groaned and gave in, sliding his hand down his bare chest, to cup his groin. He hissed in pleasure, and Clark hissed too, rustling his wings above them. Intrigued, Bruce ground the heel of his hand against his cock. He bucked his hips in shocked pleasure when Clark moaned with him.  
  
"Can you feel this?" He slid his hand inside his pants, to torment himself with feather-light touches.  
  
"Rao," Clark gasped, shifting next to him. "Yes, I feel it. Do more of that."  
  
Bruce scratched his other hand across his bare chest, nails catching a tender nipple, and Clark hissed again. "Yes, like that. You like it to hurt, a little." His voice was deep and throbbing in Bruce's mind, and Bruce bucked his hips again, as though Clark had physically touched him.  
  
He pushed his pants off and fisted his cock, just to feel Clark writhe from it. He was leaking all over his hand, and he didn't think he could stop this, now. Not if the whole damn army came marching over the ridge.  
  
"Tell me what you're feeling," Bruce demanded, keeping his thrusts slow through pure force of will.  
  
He felt Clark's embarrassment, and it made the fire in his belly bite deliciously. "Tell me," he jacked harder, squirming with Clark.  
  
"My tail," Clark admitted, rubbing his head against the ground. "It feels... swollen. And heavy."   
  
Bruce gasped and rode the kick in his arousal. "Show me."  
  
"Bruce," Clark hesitated, and Bruce pinched his swollen nipple, reducing Clark to mewling growls.  
  
Clark slid his tail under the shelter of his wing. Bruce saw that the tip was, indeed, swollen. Even as he watched, the plates started to separate and fold back. The musk scent was stronger now, and Bruce felt like his whole body was on fire. He wanted to roll in the scent, rub it into his skin, and breathe it while he fucked and fucked.  
  
"Look," Bruce groaned, jacking his cock. "Look at what your body's doing."  
  
Clark squirmed harder in embarrassment, making the fires bite so deliciously in them both. The plates folded further back, uncovering the sex organs inside.  
  
"I don't know what it's doing. Everything feels so strange in this body."  
  
"You're getting ready to have sex," Bruce rasped. He was so horny. God, his dick was so fucking needy. "Bring it here. I want to touch it."  
  
Inside the folded-back plates were silvery threads that waved and shivered in the night air. They surrounded a pulsing, hot, hole that had started to leak a clear fluid. Bruce brushed his bare hand against the threads, letting them wrap around his naked fingers.   
  
Clark roared with shocked pleasure. Bruce spared a thought to the sleeping army, but lost it a second later when the threads started to pull and caress his fingers. "Oh God, oh fuck!" Bruce swore. White hot pleasure arced from his sensitive fingers, straight to his cock. The silvery threads were wet with the fluid, now, and Bruce's fingers were slick with it. It smelt and felt like liquid sex. He dipped his fingertips to brush the throbbing hole in the center, and Clark stiffened and whined.  
  
"Is it good?" Bruce gasped, needing to hear Clark say it, to admit that it was Bruce doing this to him. "Tell me, or I'll stop."  
  
"Rao, please, don't stop. It needs more."  
  
"More?" Bruce asked, fingering the hole again. "More what?"  
  
"I don't know!" Clark writhed with need. "Please, something!"  
  
Bruce withdrew his wet hand and smoothed the slick along his cock. "Fuck!" His cock swelled harder, thicker. He was close to coming, just from the intense, fucking pleasure of having Clark's sex fluid all over his dick. He pumped helplessly into his fist.  
  
"Yes, that!" Clark begged. The tip of his tail shifted, and now the threads were exploring Bruce's stomach, his inner thighs, his straining fist and cock.  
  
Bruce bucked up into the teasing sensation. The throbbing, swollen hole was nudged up against his cock, and Bruce struggled for breath. He was so horny he could hardly think. "This is, I mean, you're a dragon."  
  
"I know," Clark chuffed. "But please don't stop. Please!"  
  
Bruce trailed his cock through the mass of silvery threads. They wrapped around his dick, and he and Clark shouted together, their shared arousal making them both shake. "Now, now, please now," Clark was chanting. Bruce wished he could talk with his mind, because he was so fucking turned on he could barely breathe.  
  
He lined up his cock and pushed in. The swollen, throbbing hole slid wet and hot around him. God, it swallowed him up, and he sobbed and thrust and thrust. The silvery threads started playing with his ass, making him hungry for something thicker.  
  
"I'm going to come," he gasped, thrusting, even as Clark's hole was working his slick, swollen cock. "Going to come inside you."  
  
Clark shuddered and whined, high in his chest. Then the plates started to fold back down, gripping Bruce's hips and trapping him. "What are you doing?" The threads still worked his ass, and his dick was still trapped in an endless agony of swollen, wet, pleasure.  
  
"I can't stop it. God, something's...something's happening!"  
  
Bruce scrabbled at the imprisoning plates with his hands, needing to thrust and helpless to move. The sex fluid was seeping around the plates, pooling on his belly and dribbling down to his ass. Everywhere it touched felt swollen and needy, and Bruce howled in frustration.  
  
Clark's tail spasmed, going rigid and lifting Bruce's whole pelvis off the ground. The threads tormented him and his cock throbbed in the velvety, muscular hole. Bruce found a little leverage and finally started pumping again and Clark screamed into the storm, both of them exploding in orgasm.  
  
Bruce barely felt it when his body was lowered to the ground. He had vague impressions of Clark cleaning them both, aftershocks of pleasure shuddering through him with Clark's tongue. "Still wish I could kiss you," he thought he mumbled.  
  
For the rest of the night, his dreams were filled with flying, and Clark.  
  
-end outtake


End file.
